


Raw Eggs

by Kuroya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a "which one of your OTP does ____" drabble that came from the idea of who eats cookie dough right from the tub and who pitches a fit over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Eggs

" _Vishante kaffas_ , Bull!"

Dorian was not impressed with his lover. The mage had only recently woken up despite the warm sunlight streaming in from the noonday sun, and if it hadn't been for the months of reassurances that Iron Bull happened to like seeing him with his hair a little fluffed up from sleep and only the barest hint of kohl around his eyes, he probably wouldn't have even bothered to pull himself out of bed before now. You did not wake the dragon a moment before he was ready.

However, coming out to seeing the kossith with a spoon deep inside of the small container of cookie dough that the Altus had prepared last night was not something to put the larger man in his good graces.

"What?" Iron Bull complained, unaware of the danger before he suddenly had a grabby Tevinter on him, the mercenary lifting his arms to try to protect his ill-gotten gains with limited success given that the smaller was using his horns for leverage. " _Kadan, kadan_ no, just a little more, it's not that bad."

"That has raw eggs in it, you brute! Do you know what that will do to your stomach? You will be up all night with it at best, and it will be your own fault!" Using a hint of his magic to win the scuffle, Dorian successfully pried the container from the scarred silver fingers, shoving it back where he had been storing it and huffing as he then started fussing with lunch because Maker **forbid** the man actually making it himself when there was cookie dough around. "And that says nothing for if they are contaminated! They need to be cooked, you can't just take the whole lot and eat it! _Kaffas_ , even a brute like you should know better!"  Wheeling around, Dorian huffed, lips pressed into a line underneath his mustache.  "Just what do you have to say for yourself, _amatus?_ "

"Damn, this is some fucking good cookie dough, _kadan_ ," Iron Bull stated plainly, a second spoon in his hand and the container restored to its rightful place in his grasp.

" _ **Amatus!**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real here, we all know that Dorian is just as bad, he just doesn't let himself get caught like Bull does. Bull likes the fuss almost as much as he does the treat.


End file.
